Untitled Story
by Sierra Potter-Malfoy
Summary: This is the Goddesses and the Marauders7th year in Hogwarts. It shows that love and hate is a small line, and is crossed often, there is betrayal, heartache, but always a good ending hopefully!


A.N. Hi everyone, Amethyst Yuki here! This is my first story, I am currently looking for a beta reader, so if anyone wants to please e-mail me, or write a review, reviews are good, my killer penguins LOOOVEEEE reviews! Just please remember that this is my first story, oh this is really short first chapter, but as I write chapters will get longer.I am sorry about the shortness factor, but I just want to get a story out! This is just a description of the characters and a short summary! And maybe a sneak peak at the first chapter  
  
Summary: This is the Goddesses and the Marauders7th year in Hogwarts. It shows that love and hate is a small line, and is crossed often, there is betrayal, heartache, but always a good ending hopefully!  
  
Descriptions:  
  
Lily "Lils" Evans is the unofficial leader of Goddesses. She has long red hair and green eyes, she's a bit under 5'3 and extremely intelligent. Her best subject is Charms and her worst is Transfiguration. She doesn't play Quidditch, but loves watching it. She also really likes flying with her friends Gemini and Cassandra. Her aganimus (a.n. I know its spelt wrong, but i'll get it fixed) transformation is a doe. Her nickname is Aphrodite. She's the most level-headed one, she always knows the answer, and thinks things through.  
  
Gemini "Gem" Black is Lily's right hand girl. She has black hair and dark blue eyes, she's about 5'5 and is just as intelligent as the other two. She is best in Transfiguration and worst in Herbology. She plays chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She loves flying a lot, its her most favorite thing to do. Her aganimus transformation is a wolf. Her nickname is Athena. She's the one behind all the planning for the pranks, Lily finds the charms and Cassie sets it up. They are all thin and have a bit of muscle. She's completely opposite from her twin brother.  
  
Cassandra "Cassie" Johnson is the third and last but definitely not least member of the Goddesses. She is also one of the Goddesses. She has brown hair and hazel eyes; she's about 5'8 and is highly intelligent. She is best in DADA and her worst is Potions. She is a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She makes a point to always fly with Lily and Gemini. Her aganimus transformation is a panther. Her nickname is Artemis! She also loves playing pranks with Lily and Cassandra. She is the most hyper one out of the Goddesses, but when she gets annoyed you don't want to cross her path.  
  
The Goddesses are all major pranksters, but Lily is a little more cautious about playing pranks but she still loves to do so. They all love playing Quidditch and flying even though Lily doesn't play on the team. All the guys really like them, but they don't usually have boyfriends. Gemini likes Remus and Cassandra likes Remus. They are all obsessed with the idea that James and Lily are really in love, and don't really hate each other. Over the years in Hogwarts, they have rubbed off on each other, and plan on getting a flat when they leave Hogwarts. Most people say that they are the female versions of the Marauders and in a way they really are.  
  
James "Jamie" Potter is the unofficial leader of the Marauders. He has out of control black hair and chocolate brown eyes. He's 6'1 and very well built, but doesn't look like a body builder. He is pretty intelligent even though he has trouble showing it most of the time. His best subject is Transfiguration and his worst is Charms. He plays chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He also loves showing off his flying techniques. His aganimus transformation is a deer. His nickname is Prongs. Of course he loves playing pranks and trying to earn detentions. He usually doesn't think things through but, sometimes he does.  
  
Sirius "Siri" Black is James' best friend since forever. He has long black hair that he is completely obsessed with and dark blue eyes. He's 6'2, and him and James could pass for twins. He is intelligent, but most people wouldn't believe you by looking at him. His best subject is DADA and his worst is Potions. He plays beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He loves showing off with whatever he can, and just recently bought a flying motorbike. His aganimus transformation is a dog. And his nickname is Padfoot. He loves causing mischief and trying to get himself and his friends in trouble to earn detention. He's harebrained schemes are almost as stupid as Peter's. He is the most hyper out of the group, but can get annoyed when you insult his friends, and you'll probably want to watch out if you do that.  
  
Remus "Remi" Lupin is the smart Marauder. He has sandy brown hair and brown eyes. He is a towering 6'2 and is usually very thin, but does have a bit of muscle. He is the most intelligent out of the four Marauders, and always helps out James, Sirius, and Peter with their homework. His best subject is surprisingly Potions and his worst subject is Herbology. Him and Lily commentate the Quidditch games, and are always biased towards Gryffindor. He doesn't show off as much as the others, because he doesn't think it's nice. He doesn't have a transformation because he is werewolf. He plans everything out, because if he left it to the others, it would be a complete disaster. He is very quiet and friendly, but if u give him too much sugar he gets almost as hyper as Sirius and Cassie.  
  
Peter "Petey" Pettigrew is the last of the Marauders. He has blonde hair and watery blue eyes. He is only 5'6 and a bit fat. He is the stupidest out of the Marauders, and no one knows how he made Gryffindor. He doesn't fly or play Quidditch because he's afraid of heights. He is bad in all subjects other then Herbology. He only watches Quidditch game and is constantly trying to get in the way. If he tried to show off he'd end up tripping over something. His transformation is a rat. And his nick name is Wormtail. He tries to think of good ideas, but they are worse the Sirius's. He is very annoying, and just follows them around so he doesn't get hurt, but for some reasons they like him.  
  
The Marauders are all major pranksters, but they do sometimes study. Everyone but Peter loves flying and playing Quidditch. All the girls in the school love them, and James and Sirius are players. They have new girlfriends every week, the Goddesses find this absolutely horrible, playing with peoples emotions like that. Remus really likes Gemini but is afraid that Sirius will get pissed if he asks her out. Sirius really like Cassie, but is too afraid to ask her out. Remus, Sirius, and Peter think that James and Lily really do love eachother but won't admit it, so they try to set them up a multitude of times.  
  
*Train ride home from 6th year*  
  
"So Aphrodite, Artemis, are you guys coming to my house this summer?" Gemini asks. "We wouldn't miss it for the world." Lily replies.  
  
*else where on the train*  
  
"So Moony, Prongsie, Wormtail you guys coming to my place this summer?" Sirius asks hopefully. "We wouldn't miss it dude, you know that." James says. "Actually I can't make it, I have to go to my grandmothers." "Aww, I'm sorry Petey, we will miss you though!!" Sirius says.  
  
A.N. Yes its really short, but that's all that I really wanted to get out.again I AM looking for a beta-reader, IM me( Aisu Hoseki) or e-mail me( ski_chic1212@yahoo.com) if you are interested! Thank you so much. If you want to review go right ahead, they are encouraged!! They feed me penguins!! 


End file.
